


A Little Less Conversation

by mywishingglass



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Aunt/Nephew Incest, BLESSED, Because Incest Is Wincest, Blessed Targcest, Blessed fic, But might be 2 or 3 chaps, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fingerfucking, Incest, Modern Westeros, Or some plot, Oral Sex, POV First Person, Porn With Plot, R Plus L Equals J, Shameless Smut, Smut, Targaryen Incest, This Was Supposed To Be A One Shot, Tsundere Dany, targcest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 06:49:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20326882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mywishingglass/pseuds/mywishingglass
Summary: "I, Daenerys Targaryen, had been officially and irrevocably fucked over by my own nephew… not once, not twice, but three fucking times… and we didn’t even have sex yet. "Daenerys Targaryen is intent on not becoming the "typical" Targaryen who end up sleeping with their closest relatives. But that all changes when her dark-haired, mysterious nephew comes to live with her and her family.AKA An excuse to write smut from First Person POV because reasons... blessed reasons... teehee





	A Little Less Conversation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lilacs_with_lavender](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilacs_with_lavender/gifts), [Keybladeflower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keybladeflower/gifts), [F1Queen23](https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1Queen23/gifts), [ssjmrxi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssjmrxi/gifts), [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).

> Hey Friends!
> 
> Since this is a first-person POV from Dany, I would like to dedicate this fic to my fellow Jonerys sisters and leg-crossing Queens: my girls lilacs, rebeka fanfic, KeyBladeFlower, F1Queen and ssjmrxi!
> 
> A big special and huge THANK YOU to KeyBladeFlower for my beautiful moodboard. You are a special, wonderfully talented and goodhearted person and I love you girl <3 
> 
> Find her on Tumblr at roseblogsxo and read her fics too! 
> 
> My smut isn't gonna be as great as yours lovelies, but I tried. LOL
> 
> Side note on my main fic, it is in the works, it's slow going but could be up before the end of the month (if I don't stop to write other things haha).
> 
> Also special shoutout to the boys we chill with and who enjoy the leg-crossing fics as much as we do. Because, guys, you are also awesome, just in a more ridiculous, depraved way LOL
> 
> P.S. Some notes: There isn't going to be much talking or dialogue in this fic. It's all first-person POV self-talk for most of it. Also, there may be a bit of a dubious consent vibe going on here as well, but I dunno, judge for yourselves if it is and let me know if I need to tag it. Thanks!
> 
> Enjoy! 
> 
> -chin

> _A little less conversation, a little more action, please_
> 
>   
_All this aggravation ain't satisfactioning me_
> 
>   
_A little more bite and a little less bark_
> 
>   
_A little less fight and a little more spark_
> 
>   
_Close your mouth and open up your heart and, baby, satisfy me_
> 
> _\- Elvis Presley, " A Little Less Conversation"_
> 
> * * *

If you ask me... I never meant for any of thisto happen. 

And when I say _ this, _I mean me on my knees on the carpeted floor of my bedroom sucking my nephew's thick, hard cock. 

_ Record scratch. Freeze frame. _

Yes, you heard that right. That is me. Daenerys Targaryen. 

Sucking. My Nephew's. Thick. Hard. Cock. 

So, how did I get to be in this lewd, compromising position, you ask? Well, that's a bit of a long story. But I guess, you could say that it was kind of... inevitable? 

* * *

Once upon a time, I believed myself to be above such depravity. Despite being a Targaryen, I did have some modern, progressive principles… or so I thought. 

Incest was not an uncommon thing in my family. Targaryens had been fucking each other since the dawn of time, or so I had been told. There was “magic” in our blood, my father liked to say. I never used to believe it. 

When I was old enough to learn about my family’s peculiar traditions, I thought that maybe... just maybe... I would be a different kind of Targaryen. 

As the hormones started to surge through my young adolescent body, I went through what you might call, a bit of a rebellious phase. 

My father told me that once I had finished college, I would probably end up marrying one of my brothers. 

Rhaegar was the oldest, older than me by at least 20 years, old enough to treat me more like a daughter than a sister. 

Then there was Viserys, he was a little closer to my age, being only seven years older. But Viserys was a degenerate asshole who cared only about himself and said _ fuck you _ to everybody else. 

Mercifully, Rhaegar ended up marrying a Dornish woman, Elia Martell – another descendant of old money from the South. They had two children, Aegon and Rhaenys. 

When talk of me marrying Viserys came up after my college grad, I took it as my cue to leave ASAP. 

I travelled here and there, backpacked across Essos, fucked a Dothraki bartender, a Tyroshi frat boy, a Meereenese tour guide and a few others on the way. Scaled some mountains, hiked across the Red Waste, partied in Lys, went on a shopping spree in Myr, helped build houses and teach the Common Tongue to little orphans in Braavos. You know, typical bright-eyed, fresh-college-graduate, I-need-to-find-some-purpose-to-my-life type of bullshit all young adults go through. 

But in reality, I was just trying to get away from it all. 

My family. My future. Myself. 

But then I learned that no matter how far you run, you can’t really escape who you are. 

A few years had passed until I decided my wanderlust was officially satiated and then made plans to go back home. But when I did return to King’s Landing, everything had changed. 

Dad was sick. Mom was panicking. Viserys was... doing whatever the hell Viserys was usually doing, which meant not being at home most of the time. Thank the gods. 

And Rhaegar... 

Rhaegar was working 70-80 hours shifts trying to run Dad’s multi-billion dollar tech company. Elia was filing for divorce and had taken the kids to her parents’ home in Sunspear. Rhaegar was starting to obsess over the same things our dad did, like the “family legacy” and other similar ramblings. 

Suffice it to say, it was a fucking shitshow that I came home to. 

No one was particularly happy at seeing my face again, especially after I did kind of pack my bags and left without so much as a goodbye to anybody. 

Well, except for Rhaegar, he was happy to see me. But Rhaegar’s always been this protective, indulgent big brother to me anyway so it wasn’t that much of a surprise. 

Then, one night, Rhaegar gathered us all together in the living room for the big reveal that really threw the family in for a loop. 

Turns out, my goodie-two-shoes-brother-who-can-do-no-wrong had a secret, a BIG secret. 

He... had another son. The mother being Rhaegar’s old college flame, Lyanna Stark. 

He didn’t know about this son of course, not until a business trip up North caused a chance meeting to occur and well... long story short, Rhaegar found out and now this newfound son of his was going to move in with us so that he could get to know the other side of his family better. 

And, well, that son got pretty up close and personal with at least one family member. 

Not naming any names. But you already know who I mean. 

* * *

When Jon first arrived, he was nothing like I expected. 

For one thing, he looked nothing like Rhaegar. He had the dark brown locks and steel grey eyes of the Starks. But I wouldn’t exactly call him... unattractive. 

To be perfectly and completely... and _ objectively _ honest... Jon was a good-looking man. Extremely good-looking. Incredibly good-looking. 

Who am I kidding? 

My dark-haired nephew was fucking hot. 

And that... that caught me completely by surprise. I mean, how many aunts can say they started lusting for their nephew the minute he walked through the door. 

But, thankfully, nothing really came of it anyway. Jon was quiet, reserved and mostly kept to his own company... or the company of his massive white fluffball of a dog from the North that he called Ghost. 

When my mother found out that we were both the same age, she made it painfully obvious that she really wanted the two of us to hit it off. Like _really _hit it off. 

But I wasn’t buying any of that shit. Oh no. I could clearly see through my beloved mother’s machinations. 

There ain’t no way I was marrying this reclusive, emo Northerner just because he happened to be my big brother’s begotten son. No fucking way in all seven hells was that going to happen. 

Gods. I was such a fucking idiot back then. 

It started off innocently enough. No, _really,_ it did. 

Jon loved to go for long runs in the morning around our vast property and I liked to start my day off doing yoga in the backyard patio as the sun came up. 

One morning, he came running up to me, a glisten of sweat on his face, neck and incredibly toned arms, and politely asked if he could borrow my towel as he had forgotten his back in his room. 

I shrugged and said, “Go ahead.” I could always find another towel anyway. 

But before he took it from my hand, he first stripped off his damp shirt right there in front of me. 

And there he stood, bare-chested with his chiselled abdomen and his taut arms, gleaming in the morning sunlight. The sight of a slight bulge in his running shorts didn’t help make matters any easier either. 

Why my eyes had wandered there, I don’t even know. My mouth was probably hanging straight down to the floor. There was a feeling of tightness in my throat and a more disturbing stirring between my legs as I gaped like an idiot at him. 

_ Fuck! _

I murmured a half-hearted excuse, my face turning redder than a ripe tomato as I practically threw the towel at him before running back inside the house. 

It was then that I decided, it would probably be best if I did my yoga in the safety of my own room instead. 

Any reason not to see my nephew looking like a fucking sex god walking around with his six pack abs was a good enough reason for me to stay well away from him. 

But like most things in my life, nothing ever really happens the way I want it. 

Those so-called “innocent” moments started happening more and more frequently. 

Sometimes there would be the accidental brush of hands when we would reach for the same serving spoon over the dinner table, or when we’d pass by each other in the hallway and I would catch his gaze on me before I disappeared behind my bedroom door. 

There would be days when I would come home and find him lounging on the couch, watching some stupid sports game on the TV but as I would walk by, casually pretending not to notice him, he would throw his head back and make small talk with me. 

Asking me about my day, where I had been to, what would I be doing later? 

Gods, when was he ever this chatty? And why does he suddenly care so much about what I do or where I go? 

Several weeks after Jon had moved in, Rhaegar wanted his son to start learning more about the ropes of the business, which meant, thankfully, that Jon would be out of the house more often. But that also meant less time for him to walk his dog. So he asked if I could do him the favor of taking Ghost out in the evenings and since I had nothing but time on my hands (job searching was always such a bitch and I enjoyed being with that lovable canine of his anyway), it was easy to say yes. 

And that’s when it happened. 

The first time. 

They say you never forget that first time. 

I sure as hells didn’t. 

Just to be clear, I don’t mean _that_ kind of first time. Because I lost my virginity years ago in the back of a used sedan with the high school quarterback after junior prom. Eric Storm… no... Eldric Storm?… hmm… something with an E Storm. 

What I meant to say was I'll never forget the first time my nephew showed me that he was interested. 

No, scratch that, that he was _more_ than interested… in me. His aunt, his dad’s sister, of all people. 

You would think that a good-looking man of his age and physique would have no trouble finding non-Targaryen women to torture and seduce with those piercing grey eyes of his but nope… it had to be me. 

* * *

Ghost and I were out for our usual walk just a little before dusk settled in. There was a small forest that surrounded the Targaryen manor – just a hop, skip and a jump away from the Kingswoods Park. Ghost and I enjoyed our time walking the trails. It was quiet and deserted most days, and we usually did our evening walks just before the sun set. 

We were just about to make our way back to the house, when suddenly I heard a familiar whistle. I usually took Ghost off of his leash when we walked the trails and so it didn’t take much for the large fluffball to go bounding straight towards the source of the sound. 

I hid a smile as I watched Ghost jump up and down excitedly as he licked Jon’s face. 

It was a cute moment, I admit. 

There’s just something about guys and their dogs that tug on girls heartstrings. 

I was surprised to see Jon in a fitted dark blue three-quarter sleeved shirt and black jeans. Rhaegar usually had him wear a business suit when he went to the office. Also, it was barely seven in the evening, I usually didn’t expect my brother or my nephew home till past nine. 

“You’re home early,” I noted as I tucked a strand of silver hair behind my ear. 

Jon wiped his cheek with his sleeve, “Slow day.” 

I could have continued the conversation, I could have said anything, literally anything. 

But like the dumbass that I am whenever I was alone with my nephew, my mouth and brain would somehow disconnect and my tongue would get all tied-up, unable to produce any sense of coherence in my words. 

_ What the fuck is wrong__ with me? _

I instead hand off the leash in my hand towards him. 

Seemed simple enough. He would take the leash, attach it to Ghost’s collar and we would walk back to the manor, which was really only about five minutes away. Then, we would just go about our night per usual. 

Right? So simple. 

Not. 

Just as his fingers brushed against mine as he reached for the leash, I felt that familiar lump in my throat start to form. There was a subtle surge of electricity when our hands touched, and I instantly moved to pull my hand away. 

Except he held on to it. 

My eyes shot up to meet his. There was an intense gaze in his dark grey eyes, the kind of gaze that made my heart beat a thousand times faster and caused that annoying tingle that reverberated down from the pit of my stomach to that sweet spot between my thighs. 

I swallowed hard, forcing that lump in my throat to go down. 

I was about to ask what exactly he was doing. But the words wouldn’t come. 

With his other hand, he took the leash from mine and threw it to the side. 

The hand that gripped my own tightened and pulled me roughly towards him. My other hand braced against his shoulder. 

I tried to push him away, but his other arm moved around my waist and held me in place. 

Without saying a word, he navigated the both of us towards the closest tree, I could feel the thick ridges of the oak’s trunk digging into my back. His grip on my wrist tightened as he lifted it above my head, while his body pressed up against mine, keeping me firmly pinned against the tree. 

I had to stop this, I needed to stop this, I _should stop_ this… right? 

But I didn’t. Because I didn’t want this… whatever _this _was… to stop. 

Gazing intensely into my eyes, he lifted his hand to my cheek and slowly brushed his thumb over my flushed skin. 

Then, he ran his fingers down my throat, over my breast and stomach, until he reached the thin white strings holding up my cotton shorts and started to undo them. 

My mouth went dry as my breathing hitched, his eyes not leaving mine. 

Then he dipped his hand into the loosened waistband of my shorts, and I felt his fingers press ever so slightly against my silk black panties knowing that he could probably also feel how damp it had gotten. 

A small sigh escaped my lips and before I knew it, I was closing my eyes and tilting my face up towards his. 

I could smell his tantalizing and masculine scent off his skin, his breath was warm and inviting, his touch sent goose pimples down my neck and arms. 

It should have felt wrong, but it didn’t. 

Then he pressed harder, his fingers curling slightly as it started to rub against my underwear. I unconsciously let out a whimper as he continued his ministrations. My heart was beating a thousand miles an hour. I started to pant heavily as his fingers moved faster. 

_ Fuck, gods, fuck… _

I wanted to say something, to say anything. 

_ Don’t stop. Take it off__. Take it all__ off. Fuck me.__ Fuck me against__ the tree. _

Anything! 

But the only sound that came from my lips was the mewling cries of pleasure as his fingers vibrated against my clit sending waves of ecstasy up into my brain. 

Just when I thought my legs would collapse underneath me, he moved my drenched underwear aside to slide a finger up inside my gaping wet hole. 

I moaned loud… loudly… 

_ Fuck… _

Then before I could breathe, another finger went in. 

_ Oh fuck… _

My right hand was still on his shoulder, grabbing a fistful of his shirt for support, while he held my other hand securely above my head as he continued to fingerfuck me senseless. 

_ Oh gods… fuck… oh my…fuck…fucking… _ _ yes… yes… right there… just like… _ _ ohh _ _ … _

I didn’t even know if these words were just floating around in my fog-addled mind or if I was actually screaming it. Then I felt it, that rising wave at the pit of my stomach, that fiery sensation building up quickly within me. 

_ Fuck… I’m gonna__ come… _

As his fingers thrust and pulled, grazing against that sweet spot deep inside my sopping cunt, I could feel myself clench and pulse as I spread my legs wider for him, my calf coming up to rest on the back of his thigh. 

My breaths were coming out in small gasps, my moans increasing in pitch and intensity and then… and then… 

_ Boom. _

The orgasm exploded deliciously through my body. The blessed sensation running all the way from my cunt, to my breasts, to my head, to my toes. 

White flashes appeared behind my closed eyes as I sighed blissfully, resting my head against the trunk of the tree. 

It was then that I ventured to open my eyes, to see if this was all probably an insane, beautiful, wonderful, extraordinary dream. 

But it wasn’t. 

There was my nephew pulling his hand out of my shorts with a satisfied smirk on his face, mischief and lust twinkling in his dark grey eyes. 

As he lifted his hand to his mouth, I could see the shimmer of my fluids on his palm and he grinned as he licked his fingers clean. I could smell myself off him as he released my other wrist and stepped back, wiping the offending hand on the back of his pants as he walked away. 

Then, still, without saying a single word, he picked up the leash he had tossed away earlier. Whistling for his dog, Ghost came running from wherever he had run off to while his master was busy driving me half-mad. 

Jon clipped the leash on to Ghost’s collar and as if I wasn’t standing there with my shorts half-slipping from my hips and my eyes as wide as saucers, he took his dog back in the direction of our house. 

_ What. In. The. Actual. Fuck. Just. Happened? _

I steadied myself on the tree behind me, my legs feeling like Jell-O as I tried to calm my breathing. 

The sun had gone down well over a half an hour ago, and it was getting dark. Fumbling with the laces on my shorts, I ran a hand through my silver hair, picking out bits of bark and leaves that had gotten caught in it. 

When I was satisfied that I looked more or less presentable, I started to walk briskly back to the manor. 

_ That did not just happen, right? That was just one super realistic hallucination, wasn’t it? _

I didn’t bother to dwell on it as I finally reached the back porch and opened the door leading to the kitchen. 

Just as I was about to make my way up to my room so I could drown myself in a long, scalding hot shower, I walked into the dining room to see that my entire family were just ready to begin dinner. 

“Dany! There you are!” Rhaegar exclaimed from his seat, “Where were you? I thought you were the one walking Ghost tonight?” 

I tried not to look as guilty as I felt before planting a fake grin on my face, “Hi. Sorry. Yeah, I was.” 

“Then why was Jon the one bringing him into the house earlier?” Rhaegar asked, his dark purple eyes gazing at me with deep concern. 

My own eyes looked towards my nephew who was seated casually between my mother and my brother helping himself to some green beans, acting as if he hadn’t just shoved half his hand up my cooch literally fifteen minutes ago. 

I looked back at my brother and shrugged, “Jon met us in the back, and I wanted to have a little alone time watching the sun set, that’s all.” 

“Enough chit chat, you two.” My mother interrupted as she took a sip of wine, “Dany, come sit down, your soup is getting cold.” 

I really was in dire need of a shower, I could still feel the warm dampness between my thighs and I was sure that the crazed look on my face would easily give me away. 

But no one said a word as I took a seat across from Jon and started to sip my lukewarm potato and leek soup. 

Throughout the entire time, I caught myself sneaking random glances at him, trying to see if there was any indication, _ any indication,_ at all that something did happen between us. 

He casually asked me to pass the salt, he chatted with my mom about her day, he and Rhaegar then started talking shop. 

_ Fucking hells, am I going mad? _

I tightly grip my knife and fork as I cut through my steak in frustration. 

“You alright, love?” My mother asked, her silver eyebrows furrowing. 

“Yes, mother. I’m fine.” I respond with a tight smile as I return to the slab of meat on my plate imagining it was Jon’s stupid face as I cut through it. 

Dinner passed without incident. We all helped to clean up, I washed dishes, Jon dried them, Rhaegar cleared off the table while my mother packed the leftovers. 

By the time I walked up to my bedroom to finally take that shower that was long overdue, I could tell that Jon was just a few steps behind me. 

I look over my shoulder expecting to see him staring back at me but instead all I saw was his figure disappearing behind his own door, followed by a soft click. 

_ What a fucking asshole. _

I glared in the direction of his bedroom door and huffed loudly with frustration as I entered my room and slammed my own door shut behind me. 

I was still fuming as I stomped into my bathroom and turned the shower knob all the way to where the letter H was. The water sprung from the showerhead and after a few seconds, steam started to fog the glass and mirrors in my bathroom. 

I took a deep breath, breathing in the hot steam. 

Really. What in seven_ hells was_ that a while ago? What kind of game did he think he was playing at? Well, whatever it was, I was determined to make sure two could play it. 

As I quickly undressed and stepped into my scalding hot shower, the burning water causing my pale skin to turn pink from the heat, I was determined to scrub out every ounce of his touch off of me. 

After a few minutes, I turned the knob the other way and sighed as the cooler water soothed the heat of my skin. 

My competitive Targaryen rage was blinding me. I took a few deep breaths trying to find that calm, meditative space that everyone claims heals souls as I pondered. 

No. I shouldn’t be playing this game. This was a mistake, anyway. 

It was a one-time thing, I declared to myself, _never to_ ever happen again. 

He probably did it as some sort of a joke, or a prank. I heard his cousins up North were a troublemaking bunch, maybe they goaded him on to seduce his Targaryen aunt and see if the whole Targaryen incest thing was the real deal. 

The more I thought about it, the harder I clenched my teeth and balled my fingers into fists. 

I took another deep breath. 

_ Shake it out, Dany. Good air in, bad air out. Good air in, bad air out. _

No. It’s going to take more than that to break me. I am not going to let some immature tryst in the backyard bother me or ruin my life one single bit. 

The next time he and I are going to be alone together, I’m just going to ignore him completely. 

That’s right. Ignore him. Pretend that what happened was all just some fanciful one-time, extremely horny dream. That is all. 

Sigh. Figures I had to say it like that, didn’t I? 

* * *

Three days had passed. Three days since my nephew fingerfucked me against a tree. 

Three. Fucking. Days. 

And nothing. He went on about his day as usual and left me to my own devices. 

He would occasionally make small talk, ask me about my day, etc. 

But otherwise, no other clue that gave away the dirty little secret we shared. 

But then again, why did I care so much anyway? I don't give a single shit about it. Yup. 

Fuck him. 

_ Yeah, you wish you would. _

Damn it, Dany. 

I was determined to let it go, to let it fester and die at the back of my head like a shameful memory that you want to be buried deep into your psyche until some shrink pulls it out of you during a session of court-ordered psychotherapy. 

That is, until the fourth night. 

It was 2:30am. I was lying awake in my bed, my hand pressed against my pulsing center as my silk nightie was pulled up above my stomach. 

I was breathing heavily, my wetness coating my fingers. I had just made myself come, hoping that pleasuring myself would tire me out enough to drift into a dreamless slumber. 

But nope, no luck there. 

As I lay there, staring at my dark ceiling, thinking about my nephew and his dark grey eyes, I wondered what it would be like to run my fingers through his dark brown hair. I fantasized about his cock and imagined how it would feel if that was what he rammed into me instead of his fingers. 

I groaned into my pillow and bit it hard. None of this was helping at all. 

After realizing that I was clearly _not going_ to get any sleep that night, I thought that I might as well just get up and make myself a cup of chamomile tea. Beats having to drive myself batshit crazy thinking the most obscene thoughts about my brother’s son. 

I quickly tied my mussed-up silver hair into a loose single braid, put on some underwear and threw on the red silk robe that matched my nightie as I made my way out of my room and into the dark hallway. 

I quietly tiptoed down the stairs and as I passed the living room, my eyes catch a figure sleeping on the couch, a laptop screen providing the only light in the darkened space. 

The silver hair and rumpled business suit made me sigh with worry. 

Rhaegar had once again passed out on the couch, not even bothering to change since he was going to be back in the office in a few hours anyway. 

I really needed to tell him to slow down. He was going to give himself a heart attack from working so hard. If only that other useless brother of mine would show up every now and then to give my dad and Rhaegar a break. But no, sniffing cocaine off of contortionists’ buttholes was a far more preferable activity to Viserys than helping with the family business. 

I walked slowly past the couch, careful to make as little noise as I could as I headed towards the kitchen. 

Just as I walked in, I noticed a dark figure bending over behind the refrigerator door. 

My heart leaped to my throat. 

The figure seemed to hear my silent gasp and straightened up. 

It was Jon. 

I let out a sigh of relief, rubbing my chest as I tried to calm down my startled nerves. 

Jon, at least, had the good sense to change out of his stuffy business attire as he stood there in his tight-fitting black shirt and sweatpants. 

I made a gesture with my head towards Rhaegar and gave my nephew a questioning look. 

Jon simply shrugged. 

_ That’s your brother for you,_ his gaze seemed to say. 

I simply nodded. We both knew it. Work seemed to be in Rhaegar’s very blood. He would probably drink himself to death once he retired and found nothing else to keep his overactive, workaholic brain occupied. 

I shook my head and then made my way to one of the cupboards. Opening it to search for my mother's box set of herbal teas. 

I heard the sound of cutlery clinking and turned to see Jon holding up two spoons in his hands. 

He nodded to the tub of Rocky Road ice cream that he had retrieved from the freezer and set on the kitchen island countertop. 

_ Ice cream.__ At 3 in the morning?_

But then I thought, why not? Rocky Road wasn’t my favorite flavor, but it was a hell of a lot better than strawberry or, gods forbid, mint chocolate chip. 

_ No! You’re supposed to ignore him, Dany! Ignore him! _

Yet despite the protesting voice in my head, I closed the cupboard door quietly and walked towards him, reaching a hand out for the spoon. 

He passed it to me with a small smile and then opened up the tub of ice cream. 

I frowned. 

_ We’re eating straight from the tub? What are we? Animals? _

But Jon didn’t seem to mind as he scooped out a spoonful to eat. When he saw that I still hadn’t taken my share, he looked up at me curiously, pointing down at the tub with his spoon. 

I sighed with resignation. 

_ Fine. I’ll eat out of the damn tub just this once. _

He seemed to find my hesitancy at this uncultured method of eating ice cream amusing but still said nothing as his eyes watched me dig the spoon into the cold dessert, taking a small spoonful of it which I gingerly placed into my mouth. 

I sucked on the spoon slowly, savoring the sweet taste of chocolate along with the salty crunch of the peanuts. I licked the spoon clean and was about to take another scoop, when his hand caught my wrist. 

_ Oh wha__t? __Y__ou’re grossed out__ at me double dipping now? _

I looked up at him and noticed a different glimmer in his grey eyes that looked almost black in the dim light. 

There it was. That was the sign. The sign that I had been looking for the past three days. The sign that proved to me that I wasn’t a crazy, horny girl imagining the worst things about her own nephew. 

I moved to wrest my hand from his vice-like grip but he only held on tighter. 

I shot him the dirtiest look I could manage without actually screaming at him to let me go. 

He moved around the island counter until he stood in front of me and then he lifted me up by the waist and set me atop the counter with hardly any effort. 

I pressed my thighs together and lifted an eyebrow up at him. 

_ Fool me once, asshole. _

But this didn’t seem to dissuade Jon who started to untie the belt of my silk robe, looking at me with that same intense gaze that he had when he pushed me up against the tree. 

And just like it was then, I didn’t stop him… at all… even when both my hands were free to push him, shove him, slap him… I mean, gods above, I could have yelled for my brother who was only a few feet away from where we were. 

But I did not. 

_ Fucking seven hells, Daenerys, if you want to fuck your nephew so badly you should probably stop sending signals that you don’t want to! _

I can hear the voice of my conscious screaming at me from somewhere in the back of my mind. I shake my head to silence it. 

However, if my darling nephew did have nefarious intentions for me and my pussy, he would have to work harder for it. Besides, I noticed that he enjoyed my half-hearted attempts to thwart his advances and, for some reason, I enjoyed it too. 

I tilt my head to the side waiting to see what he would do next as he ran his hands up and down my thighs. 

I force myself to keep my face expressionless or at least looking mildly irritated as he attempted to pry them open. When he saw that I really wasn’t letting him have his way with me, he stepped back and sighed quietly. 

_ Wait, what? You’re giving up that easy? _

The disappointment in my face was more difficult to hide as he moved away to reach for the tub of ice cream and his spoon. 

But as he looked back at me, he gave a devilish smirk as he took a large portion of ice cream and offered it to me. 

_ Oh, okay, now you want to play cute? Feed each other ice cream like we’re in__ some stupid rom com?_

My mouth twisted to the side as I scrunched up my nose. 

He moved the spoon closer to my lips and I rolled my eyes again as I begrudgingly opened my mouth. 

_ Maybe I can tease him by licking the__ ice cream until__ he _ _ – AH! _

Right before my lips could touch the spoon, he turned it over and dropped a dollop of cold ice cream on to my lap. 

Just before I could squeal in reaction to the freezing cold glob melting on my thighs, his other hand quickly covered my mouth, his head jerking towards my brother whose soft snores could be heard from the living room. 

I breathe through my nose and squirmed under his hand. 

_ Fuck the old gods and the new! This shit is fucking cold! _

I glare at him once more and he only responded with a mischievous grin as he released his hand from my mouth. 

I point towards the roll of paper towel that was on the other side of the kitchen island, but he slowly shook his head. He pressed a finger to his lips and instead bent his head down towards my lap. 

_ Oh, I see where this is going. This sneaky, little motherfu__— _

Treating me like a fucking plate, he bent down and started to lap up the ice cream that had already half-melted on my thighs. His warm tongue running up my legs, stopping just a few inches from my crotch. 

My eyes closed slightly, and I bit my lip to keep from moaning out loud as he cleaned me up, licking every drop of chocolate on me. I was so tempted to run my hands through his thick dark brown hair, to pull him up to where my core was throbbing painfully for release. But instead, I leaned back on my palms as my legs unwittingly gave way and he smirked as they easily spread for him. Leaning forward, he continued to run his wet tongue over where the ice cream had dripped down on my inner thighs, giving equal attention to each leg. 

Then he stopped. 

I opened my eyes to see what had caused the interruption of this excruciating yet delightful ministration. I found myself gazing into his eyes, his piercing stare undressing me as he then ran his hands up my legs and towards my underwear. 

Hooking his fingers to the sides, he slowly pulled it off of me and stuffed it into the pocket of his sweatpants. 

_ He is going to fuck me. Right here. In our family kitchen. While his dad is sleeping right outside on the couch. _

The very thought of it should have horrified me, yet it didn’t. In fact, the thrill of it only spurred on my arousal as he spread my legs even wider. He gave a small smile when he saw how drenched I was. 

I licked my lips as I waited. Waited for him to stand and unbutton his jeans, to free his hard cock and drive it straight into me. 

But, of course, he didn’t. 

Instead, he leaned back down and started peppering gentle kisses along my inner thigh, occasionally licking up drippings of ice cream that he had missed, the scruff of his stubbled cheek grazing against my sensitive skin. 

He pulled me closer to him as he moved his head higher up my leg until I could feel his warm breath on my nether lips. 

It was at this time that I decided I had had enough of his merciless teasing and grabbed his hair, pulling his head upwards so his nose brushed against my nub. 

His response was sudden and forceful as he yanked me by the waist, dragging me to the edge of the counter, and then he feasted. 

His tongue was still cold from all the ice cream that he had eaten up from my thighs and it was this sensation that caused me to nearly scream my head off. I pressed my hand to my mouth to muffle my moans as he moved his tongue up and down my wet folds, opening his mouth widely to give my lower lips the kisses that he had yet to give me. 

He kept me firmly in his grasp as my other hand pulled on his hair. When his cold tongue slipped inside me, my hips bucked wildly, my legs squeezed his head between them as he prodded, slurped and sucked. 

My eyes looked towards the living room to see if my brother had stirred, but the rhythmic snoring continued from where he lay on the couch. 

I returned my gaze towards my voracious nephew who was intent on swallowing me up whole with that amazing mouth of his. 

_ When, where and how did he learn to use his tongue this way? _

But my mind was not capable of asking those kinds of questions at that moment. In fact, my mind was not capable of asking anything, or thinking anything, or doing… 

_ Oh… Jon… fuck … oh gods… oh yes…. so good__… so… _ _ fucking good… go faster… faster… _

As if he could read my mind, he lifted my legs up in the air as his tongue rapidly moved up and down over the hood of my clit. Then his fingers found their way back inside me, pumping hard and deep, hitting and vibrating every sensitive nerve that I possessed. 

It was driving me to the very brink of my sanity. 

I wanted to moan his name, to scream at the top of my lungs, to let him hear my wanton cries. But I couldn’t. Not unless I wanted my brother to wake up and discover what his son is doing to me, his baby sister, on the kitchen counter. 

_ Just like that, oh my fucking, yes, oh shit… shit.. shit.. shit… I—I’m… _

My insides clenched. My legs shook as they wrapped tightly around his neck. A bright white light flared up behind my eyes as I shut them. All air catching at my throat before I sighed slowly into my palm. 

_ Fuck. _

I can’t remember the last time I had come that hard before. I swear you could tell me it was the middle of the night or the middle of the day and I wouldn’t be able to tell you the difference. My brain was _that checked_ out. Every muscle in me felt like pudding as the heavenly thrums of ecstasy surged throughout my body. It was like someone had just given me a shot of delicious happy juice through my veins. 

I didn’t know how long I lay on the kitchen counter. It could have been a minute, it could have been five, or it could have been an hour. 

But when I finally did open my eyes, Jon stood from the chair to grab a handcloth from beside the sink, he turned on the faucet just enough to dampen the cloth slightly. Then he came back to me and helped me to sit up on the counter. 

I watched bleary-eyed as he cleaned up my thighs, my cunt and the space underneath me with the wet cloth. He didn’t give me back my underwear though. Instead, he pulled my nightie down just enough that it covered my crotch. 

He quickly gave it a small kiss through the silk material, and he lifted his face towards me. I could smell my cum on his face and I watched as he licked his lips while giving me a victorious smirk. 

As if to infuriate me even further, he tapped me on the tip of my nose as if I were a little dog that had just obediently performed a trick. 

Then he re-tied my robe and went to put away the ice cream back in the freezer. After placing the used spoons in the sink, he gave me a small bow of his head and walked out of the kitchen. 

I sat there with my mouth half-open as I hear his footsteps receding up the staircase. 

_ GODS. _ _ FUCKING. DAMN. IT. _

That was the second time my nephew had left me flabbergasted, floating on cloud nine and yet at the same time still completely wanting. 

I gritted my teeth as I grabbed fistfuls of my silk robe in my hand. 

The wheels started to turn in my head. 

I had to get him back for this. Somehow, someway, I’m going to make him beg, to make him open that arrogant mouth of his and hear him whimper in a tone of complete and abject submission. 

If it was the last thing that I would do, I would make Jon fucking Stark scream my bloody name hoarse. I’m a Targaryen for gods' sake. I wouldn’t be true to my namesake if I don’t fight fire with fire. 

And this boy… he was going to get burned… he was going to get burned real bad. 

* * *

It took a while before a plan started to fall into place. 

In truth, it really wasn’t much of a plan as it was a tit-for-tat reaction. 

It was a Friday morning, and I was resting my back against my door, listening for the smallest of sounds coming from the hallway. 

Jon’s bedroom was just three doors from mine and because my room was right across from the top of the staircase, I knew he would have to pass my door eventually that morning. 

I had memorized his morning schedule a long while ago and Jon was nothing if not a stickler for routine. 

Then, I heard it, right on the dot, the unmistakable turn of a doorknob and a slight squeak of the wooden door. 

As I heard the light footfalls approach, I immediately turn to fling my door open. 

As always, my instincts were right on the money. 

There he was, standing in the hallway dressed for the office, adjusting his skinny black tie. His hair had been combed back and I could smell his spicy aftershave from where he was standing. 

He paused and turned to look in my direction as I stood in the doorway. 

This was my chance. My moment to turn the tables. My devious schemes set into motion. 

I sprang forward to grab him by his tie and pulled him into my room. 

There was a look of stunned surprise on his face as he allowed me to manhandle him. 

When he clumsily crossed the threshold of my room, I shoved him roughly against the door in the exact same way that he had moved me against the tree. The door clicked shut from his weight and my hand turned the lock. 

Jon was a couple of inches taller than me and I knew he was far stronger than I could ever be, but he stood still as I trapped him between my arms. 

We stared at each other for a moment. But he did nothing as I moved my hands from the door to his shoulder and over his chest. 

He watched with silent intrigue as my hands moved further down to unbuckle his belt and untuck his freshly ironed white shirt from his black dress pants. 

Though this was initially intended for me to completely regain some sense of control over my nephew, I couldn’t help but feel the excitement stirring in my own core, my underwear was probably soaked at this point and I hadn’t even started yet. 

I keep my eyes on him as I throw his belt behind me and undo the button of his pants. I slide the zipper down and reached inside, my hand sliding past the waistband of his boxer briefs. He was already warm, hard and throbbing inside my palm as I squeezed him lightly. 

I could hear the door creak from his weight as he leaned back, his grey eyes dilated as he gazed at me. His expression was unreadable at first, but I saw the way his Adam’s apple jerk slightly as he swallowed when I stroked his length from the very tip right to the base. 

His breathing grew shallower as his pants fell to his knees and I pushed his boxer briefs down slightly to finally free him from the confines of his tight spandex prison. 

Weeks of waiting and wondering what this moment would be like could not have prepared me for when it actually happened. His fully erect member continued to pulse in my hand, and I could already feel myself beginning to lose the control that I had worked so hard to maintain. 

A part of me wondered if I could even go through with my plan. What if I lose myself to him just like I did the two previous times? 

_ No. _ _ Oh no. _ _ Not this time. _ _ This time, it’s your turn to come undone. _

His size and his length surprised and intimidated me, and yet it goaded me on as well as I started to pump his cock a little harder, moving just a little bit quicker. My fingers running over the veins and bumps as I moved my hand up and down, my other hand reached to squeeze his balls slightly. 

A small hum vibrated in his throat as he closed his eyes, his forehead creasing slightly. 

_ Ha! A small victory! _

It was tempting to laugh at him at this moment, but then my own filthy mind betrayed me and all I could think about was this thick cock thrusting into me till I forgot how to walk. 

I wondered if he was thinking about it too. Did he want to stick his tongue down my throat? Squeeze my breasts? Fuck me until I explode all over him? 

_ No. Focus, Dany! You got this. _

I shook my head dispelling the tantalizing thoughts that rushed through my brain. My mouth watered as I looked down as his meaty cock. I needed to taste him. I had to. 

I sank to my knees, grateful for the cushioning of my floor, holding on to his hips, I run my tongue from the base of his cock all the way to the tip where a bead of pre-cum was showing. 

A hiss and a stifled breath. 

His right hand which had stayed calmly at his side until this point came to rest atop my head, gently threading through my hair. 

I continued to tease him with my tongue, flicking it along the thick veins of his cock, nipping slightly at the skin, breathing in his pungent scent as I blew on the places that I had licked. Saliva gleamed and dripped down to his balls as I spat on him. 

A subtle growl. 

I wanted to smile or huff arrogantly but then I could sense how wet my own cunt was and it took all my willpower not to slip a hand up my short dress to give my own need release. 

But I had to stop myself. This was not about me. This was about him. This was about making him see what he does to me. How crazed he had made me feel these past few days. This was my act of vengeance. 

I took a deep breath and paused for a brief moment licking my lips, prolonging the tension before I closed my dripping wet mouth over the head of his cock and sucked. 

Then I heard the most delicious sound in the entire universe… my nephew’s muffled but raw groan of pure ecstasy. 

And it is at this very moment, ladies and gentlemen, that we come full fucking circle. 

Where you find Daenerys Targaryen on her knees sucking her brother’s son’s thick, hard, throbbing cock. 

The wet, squelching, slurping sound of my mouth consuming him filled my room. He tasted so good, _ really _ good. I knew that if I didn’t stop myself, I could get addicted to this. Though it was hard for me to take in his entire length without gagging completely, my hand tugged and stroked what my mouth could not handle. 

I release him for a moment so I could give some attention to his balls, taking one gently into my mouth and sucking on it. 

His hand fisted my hair in response. 

I moved to the other one and did the same thing as my wet hands slid along his cock. I took a breath and ran a tongue over the sensitive region under his damp balls. 

The hand around my hair tightened and pulled me back. 

This time I ventured to look up at him from my place on the floor, drool dripping from my lips. He was breathing heavily, his chest rising up and down. 

His lustful stare told me everything that I needed to know. I knew what he wanted and, yes, I was going to give it to him. 

I took another deep breath and I sank my mouth on to his hard cock once more, this time forcing myself to go as deep as I could until I could feel him hit the back of my throat. I suckled him hard as I moved him through my lips, both his hands were holding my head now as his hips started to buck. 

I combat the feeling to gag as his cock went deeper and deeper as I widened my mouth. Spit and drool dripping on to my chest as I could hear his soft grunts. I then move my hands from his balls back to his hips. 

Gazing up at him, I gave him my unspoken permission to let him fuck me my mouth, freely and roughly, to his own pleasure and pace. 

And he did. 

I tried to breathe through my nose but his strong thrusts were so rough that I felt that I could suffocate any moment now. My muffled cries only spurring him on faster as my head bobbed up and down completely under his control. 

Judging by the erratic frenzy of his pace, I knew he was going to come for me soon. 

My own fluids were dripping down my thigh as I anticipated his release. 

There was a strangled gurgle from his throat as he fought to keep his voice down. 

_ Do it, Jon… come for me… come hard for me… I want to taste and swallow every drop of you… _

Then he stiffened and gave one last thrust. 

His cum came spurting fast and thick, the warm globs of salty fluid coating the insides of my mouth and the back of my throat. He grabbed the base of his cock with one hand as he squeezed and pumped it slowly while his other hand continued to hold my head in place. 

There was so much of it that a few drops of cum dripped from the corner of my lips, down my chin and onto my neck. His cock was still throbbing as it slipped out from my mouth. 

I could hear him exhale quietly with relief and desire as he shut his eyes and lay his head back on the door. His mouth hanging open as he panted. 

I smiled to myself. I did it. I finally got him right where I wanted him. 

I got up from my knees and I dared him silently to open his eyes and finally admit his defeat. 

It took a minute or two before he did open his eyes to look back at me. 

I waited. 

But then… He smirked. 

My smile faded and my eyebrows knotted into a small frown. 

He gave a quiet chuckle as he tucked his half-hard cock back into his boxer briefs, then he lifted his pants back up, adjusted his shirt, zipped up his pants and buttoned it closed. 

He walked behind me to pick up his belt from the floor and he threaded it through the loops of his pants, buckling it with swift motions. 

_ Wait… _

He came back towards me and with his thumb, he wiped off the white cum that stained my lips and jawline. 

_ Fuck… no… no fucking way… _

Jon took note of my changing expression and he patted me condescendingly on the cheek. 

_ I had you. I had you! …. Didn’t I? _

That doesn’t make any fucking sense. He couldn’t have… _ planned this_ too, could he? This was not what _he _wanted, this is what _ I _ wanted, I wanted to… 

_ Oh shit. _

I was stunned. I wanted to play him and yet it was me who got played… again! 

“Jon!” I hear my brother’s voice calling him from below, “Where the bloody hells are you? We’re going to be late for our meeting with the board!” 

“Coming!” Jon responded loudly, before winking knowingly at me. 

_ You… You fucking bastard! _

He unlocked my door and pulled it open. He gave me one last smile before he closed it behind him as he left. 

I stand there for a moment, perplexed… aroused… enraged. 

It was right then that it finally dawned on me. 

I, Daenerys Targaryen, had been officially and irrevocably fucked over by my own nephew… not once, not twice, but three fucking times… and we didn’t even have sex yet. 

We didn’t even have our first _kiss _yet. We don’t even talk. We’ve never gone out for coffee or dinner or a movie. 

We didn’t do any of the normal shit couples usually do before blowing each other. 

_ Normal shit for normal couples. _

Right. Because Targaryens had always been _normal _people. 

Here I was trying to be your everyday modern superhero woman intending on becoming something more than just another Targaryen fucking their family member. 

But nope, my brother had to have a son who looked like _that_, who possessed a tongue that could win awards and fingers that played me like a jazz pianist on steroids. 

I sighed as I pinched the bridge of my nose. 

Why am I even surprised though? 

We were both Targaryens after all, and as I said, all of _this_… whatever _this _was... was kind of inevitable.

**Author's Note:**

> Special thank you to CowTippa for fixing the formatting! Thank you buddy!!!
> 
> This was initially a one-shot but some annoying man *cough* Thribe *cough* pointed out that since I foreshadowed a wedding, it has to happen, so... there'll prolly be at least 2 more chaps to this. 
> 
> This fic was inspired by an old Harry Potter fic back in the early 2000s called Taste by KateJ. Now, I have a confession to make, it's a Harry/Hermione smut fic (do NOT give me grief for that, that was my HP ship okay, I will die on that hill.) I can put a link for you guys if you wanna read it. It's AMAZING and the Ice Cream scene was directly inspired by the Ice Cream scene in that fic, so credit to where it's due. 
> 
> I know first Person POV is weird for some people, I actually don't mind writing in first person POV but I know it's not for everybody. So thanks for giving this a shot. 
> 
> Also, I know there's this weird vibe going on in the Jonerys fandom and all I have to say is that, why don't we all just write smutty modern AU Targcest fics? Bless the tag with those stories and it's win-win for all of us. At least that's what I think, personally.


End file.
